


Oliver

by x_buffyxspike_x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds a cat outside and begs Bellamy to let her keep it. Based on the prompt "can we keep it" found on the blog bellarkeprompts. {Just a drabble}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver

A/N: This is a short drabble for the prompt "can we keep it" found on the blog bellarkeprompts. I hope you enjoy it :)  
________________________________________________________

"Can we keep it?" Clarke gave Bellamy puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?" She begged. "I'll feed him every day. I promise I won't kill him."

Bellamy sighed and looked at the kitten in Clarke's hand. "Clarke you can't even keep goldfish alive. How are you going to keep a cat alive? They require a lot more than a goldfish."

"I didn't kill my goldfish." Clarke denied. "He was sick or something."

"Yeah uh huh. You keep telling yourself that Clarke. There was nothing wrong with that fish. You killed him. You didn't feed him for three days. The poor thing starved to death!"

Clarke dropped her eyes to the floor and continued to pet the fur ball curled up on her legs. "Ok." Clarke finally admitted. "Maybe I did kill the fish but I promise I won't kill Oliver."

"You named him?" Bellamy asked. He shook his head in disbelief. "You can't keep the cat Clarke. I'm going to be the one taking care of it."

"No you won't."

Bellamy collapsed onto the couch and covered his face with his hands. "You are so stubborn." He mumbled. Clarke giggled and pushed into his side.

"Look how cute he is." Clarke dropped the kitten onto Bellamy's chest and laid her head on his arms. "Are you seriously going to say no to this face? He has no one Bellamy. He's all alone out there in the cold cruel world."

Bellamy uncovered his face and stared at the kitten laying on his chest. "Where did you even find this cat Clarke? Don't tell me this thing was outside."

"Umm…" Clarke hesitated. "No?"

"Clarke! This cat could have flees are you crazy?"

"No." Clarke replied. She grabbed the cat and held it up to Bellamy's face. "I bathed him. See?"

Bellamy pushed the cat out of his face and it hissed.

"You're scaring him Bellamy."

"Good." Bellamy got up and reached his hand out for the cat. "He's going back outside with all his other little friends. He's a cat Clarke. He'll be fine outside."

"Please Bellamy?" Clarke whined. "Please? Please? Please?" She pushed the cat off her legs and quickly got up. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy's waist and rested her chin on his chest. "Please?" she whined once again, batting her eyelashes.

Bellamy stared down at Clarke. "Fine." He sighed and shook his head. "Keep the cat."

"Thank you Bellamy!" She shouted happily. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I promise you won't regret this."

"Yeah?" Bellamy asked. "I think I already regret it."

Clarke ignored Bellamy and started jumping up and down. She clapped her hands happily. "I have to show you the collar I bought him. It's so cute!"

"You bought him a collar already?"

"Well duh." She replied as she ran to their bedroom. "Stay right there and keep Oliver company. I'll go get it."

Bellamy shook his head and looked down at the cat. "What did I just get myself into?"


End file.
